cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gunman6/List of pages I need to create/edit
Ghosts of Mars (2001) [Stunts]: Presumably one of the various undead cult warriors who is killed once more by the various protagonists throughout the film. STUNTMEN Eyad Elbitar- Depth Charge- Neck snapped in a fight with Jason Gedrick; various other movies & shows via demo reel as proof including NCIS: LA episode Spice-Williams Crosby- Acts of Betrayal- Beaten and shot to death by Maria Conchita Alonso Victor Paguia- Star Trek (2009)- blown up at beginning of film; https://vimeo.com/25423156 reel here shows him playing various zombies in both Zombieland and I Am Legend. Dickey Beer- Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (various Jabba & Imperial minion deaths), Rambo III (plays citizen holding onto copter who falls to his death after being shot), Terminator 3- two separate 911 people who die from crash) Marco Khan- 24- sniped by Kiefer; true vengeance- shot to death in a gunfight with Daniel Bernhardt; Iron Man- possibly one of the many blown up by robert downey jr. William Washington- The Rock- doubles Tony Todd in death scene; 24- shot in a gunfight with Kiefer; Jurassic Park 3- doubles as Bruce A. Young during his getting whipped around & later has his head eaten off by Spinosaurus; Tara/Hood Rat- set on fire; Spawn- doubles for Michael Jai White during his initial death scene; Leprechaun in the Hood- electrocuted by Warwick Davis; Rendezvous (1999 TV film; as stunts)- punched to death by Taira Soo while tied up in a chair; Geoff Meed- Depth Charge- shot to death with a shotgun by Jason Gedrick; Fast Five- killed in an ambush; 6 Guns- shot to death by female lead; I Am Omega- killed (?) in a fight with Mark Dacascos? Michelle C. Lee- Shot to death by Jason Gedrick in Depth Charge Charlie Picerni- plays a factory worker blown up in an explosion after Benjamin Bratt throws a bomb down into an underground factory. Ben Bray- The Unit, Star Trek, The Blacklist, Iron Man, The Grey, Breaking Bad, Half Past Dead 2, Unknown, Alias, Savages Danny Le Boyer- Olympus Has Fallen (Twice); POTC: At World's End (plays a guy killed by british at beginning along with arnold chon; later plays a pirate who bets blown up by cannon fire;Plays various Vietnamese soldiers blown up by the napalm in We Were Soldiers; Plays one of the many soldiers blown up by fire arrow-caused explosion in The Last Samurai Matt McColm- Matrix Reloaded (falls to his death while chasing Trinity), Cyborg (impaled by JCVD), The Hit List (blown up by Cuba Gooding Jr.), Live Free or Die Hard, Terminator: SCC Jeff Brockton- 24, Olympus Has Fallen (double) Lance Gilbert- From Dusk Till Dawn, 24- Day 5 (blown up by Kiefer Sutherland; shot by Roger Cross) Hiro Koda- 24 S6; Windtalkers- dies from explosion; gets shot by Nic Cage; blown up again; Blade- impaled with a shovel by Wesley Snipes Eddie Matthews- Olympus Has Fallen Rick Avery- Air Force One- blown up by US marines; Titanic- plays one of several people falling to their deaths; Heat- Shot by Kevin Gage; The Cutter- shot by Chuck Norris; Storm Catcher- dies instantly after being machine-gunned by Dolph Lundgren Star Trek: TNG- Preemptive Strike (1994) Pauline Boudreaux- Olympus Has Fallen Erik Betts- 24, Fist of the Warrior, Last Airbender Samuel Le- Rambo 4, The Expendables (one of the soldiers killed in the end) Lateef Crowder- The Expendables, The Protector (2005) Roger Yuan- Skyfall, Black Dynamite (eyes gouged out with tusks & then set on fire), Shanghai Noon (hung by a church bell string by Jackie Chan)- brother of Ron Yuan Denny Pierce- Star Trek shows, Swordfish?, Storm Catcher (archive footage of his death is also used in Agent Red), Ilram Choi- POTC: On Stranger Tides, Walker TX Ranger: Trial by Fire Marc Riccardi- Star Trek films/shows, Broken Arrow (stunt double) Jon Valera- Bourne Legacy, The Wolverine, The Expendables, Windtalkers (plays various roles), We Were Soldiers (ditto), Indiana Jones & Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, The Scorpion King Allen Jo- Avengers, Olympus Has Fallen, Bourne Legacy Daryll Chan- 24 Sophia Crawford- Scream 2 (stunt double) Norman Mora- Casa de mi Padre, 24, POTC: At World's End (possibly killed during final battle) Chris Gann- 24 Dustin Meier- 24 Erik Stabenau- 24, Batman Returns, Starship Troopers (?) Michael Papajohn- Starship Troopers (?), The Kidnapping shot by TI Griffith David Kilde- The Last Stand (gets shot as two different people twice by Arnie), 24, CSI: Miami Jimmy Ortega- Extreme Prejudice, Hot Shots Part Deux, Star Trek: Enterprise Eddie J. Fernandez- The Last Ship" El Toro (#1.5)- Killed in a fight with Travis Van Winkle), The Rundown, CSI: Miami, Bad Boys II, Iron Man, Breaking Bad, Anchorman II, Rambo 4 (double), 24, Numb3rs, CSI, NCIS: LA- Plan B episode playing a stunt cartel guy; Haywire, The Mechanik, Limitless, NCIS (double), Spider-Man 3, Agents of Shields (1st & 3rd episodes), The Expendables, The Unit (episode 3), Courage Under Fire, Minority Report, Dexter, Knight Rider, Meteor (2009), The Missing, Half Past Dead 2, General Hospital (2008- stabbed in the neck by Sebastian Roche), We Were Soldiers (plays a soldier seen at the beginning blown up presumably) J.J. Perry- 24, Wild Wild West, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, And Now You're Dead Jalil Jay Lynch- 24, American Gangster (?), The Expendables Eddie Perez- 22 Jump Street (shot by Channing Tatum); The Book of Eli- plays a goon rapist killed in the saloon fight by Denzel; Breaking Bad: Full Measure- shot by Jonathan Banks Carl Ciarfalio- 24, Star Trek: TNG (double), License to Kill, Commando (likely killed) Thom Williams- 24, Smokin' Aces Carrick O'Quinn- 24, Executive Target- shot by michael madsen, Chuck (?; recheck link) Philip Tan- Temple of Doom, 24- shot by Rick Schroder as he's about to shoot Marisol Nichols; Escape from LA, Chain of Command(?), Batman (?), Showdown in Little Tokyo, Olympus Has Fallen (possibly one of the bombers seen), Inception (1st guard shot by DiCaprio) Christopher Doyle- Star Trek roles; Zero Tolerance (?) Tom Morga- Star Trek appearances Nick Gilliard- Star Wars Episode 3, Indiana Jones & Last Crusade, Aliens (plays one of the arms of Alien Queen) Tsuyoshi Abe- 24, Tycus, Chuck(?), Today You Die Derek Lea- The World is Not Enough, Saving Private Ryan, Quantum of Solace, Titanic Mark Chadwick - Blade II, The Punisher (2004) Lin Oeding- Oblivion, 24, Flash Forward: Gimme Some Truth (2009), Star Trek: Enterprise, Inception (2nd guard shot by DiCaprio) Esteban Cueto- Game of Death, xXx, Iron Man 2 (did motion capture for one of the robots killed by Stark & Co.) Don Thai- Olympus Has Fallen, Expendables(?) Ho-Sung Pak- Olympus Has Fallen Will Leong- Revolution, 24, Three Bullets, Windtalkers, Flash Forward: Gimme Some Truth (2009) Dennis Keiffer- 24, The Equalizer- neck broken by Denzel, Revolution, Live Free or Die Hard (double), Death Sentence- shot by Kevin Bacon; stabbed by male lead's Osgardian staff on AGENTS OF SHIELD: The Well; killed in JOHN WICK Dan Southworth- Revolution Ron Yuan- 24, WAR, Baby, Cradle 2 the Grave, Deadly Target (?), Olympus Has Fallen (?), Girl from the Naked Eye, Three Bullets, Red Dawn remake (?) Darryl Chan- Olympus Has Fallen, 24- neck broken in a fight with Carlo Rota Clayton J. Barber- Bourne Legacy, 24, Olympus Has Fallen Damon Poitier- Never Die Alone (shot by Michael Ealy in parking garage), Black Dynamite, Star Trek- killed by john cho Hank Amos- The Pacifier (blown up by Vin Diesel), The Avengers (Stabbed by Loki); Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (presumably killed in final battle by Decepticons; Speed 2 (collides with out of control cruise ship); Underworld (torn apart by Kevin Grevioux) Gary J. Wayton- Olympus Has Fallen Tony Brubaker- Hot Boyz (shot by police), Marked for Death (13th guy throat slashed by Seagal with tools) Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom- Star Trek- shot by Chris Pine, The Expendables, The Mechanik, Three Bullets Troy Gilbert- 24, From Dusk Till Dawn, The Patriot Terry Richards- Raiders of the Lost Ark, Tomorrow Never Dies, Rambo III, Mark Hicks- The Expendables, Gen-X Cops 2: Metal Mayhem (falls after losing his balance & after a fight with paul rudd), Terminator 3, Love and a Bullet Charles Ingram- Tears of the Sun, The Expendables, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra Kiante Elam- Rules of Engagement (plays one of the dead marine bodies; later reappears as one of the other marine soldiers who fires on the crowd), The Other Guys (sam jackson's stunt double) Ousuan Elam- Ghosts of Mars, The Matrix Reloaded Marcus Young- Matrix Reloaded, 24 (deleted scene), Mission: Impossible 3 (he and the driver die when Tom Cruise shoots out their tires, causing their van to flip over and crash). David Leitch- Matrix Reloaded Tiger Hu Chen- Matrix Reloaded Brad Martin- Matrix Reloaded Charlie Grisham- Live Free or Die Hard Clay Cullen- Live Free or Die Hard John Meier- Menno's Mind- neck snapped by female lead, 24, Eraser (elevator explosion), The Last Boy Scout(?), The Matrix Reloaded, We Were Soldiers, Blue Streak (?), Desperate Measures- Rains, Cop shot in ER; NCIS: LA- 2009 episode (Random on Purpose) playing "Mike Smith" as well as stunts in NCIS: LA- 2010 episode (Burned) where he's shot to death by LL Cool J. Kane Hodder- Last Boy Scout(?) Sala Baker- LOTR, 24, Prison Break, The Last Ship, The Expendables, Star Trek- killed by John Cho; The Equalizer- blown up by Denzel Lewis Tan- Olympus Has Fallen- blows himself up Johnny Yang- Revolution Kevin Beard- Olympus Has Fallen, The Expendables Gene Labell- 24, Rapid Fire- 7th person shot by Brandon Lee Michael Hillow- Iron Man, 24 Jeff Imada- 24, Payback, Ulterior Motives, The Criminal Mind, Flash Forward: Gimme Some Truth (2009), Blade (?), The Crow (?), They Live (?), Rambo: First Blood, Part 2 Gregory J. Barnett- 24, Hard to Kill (plays the 6th man killed by Seagal who is wearing glasses), Hot Boyz, They Live(?), "Walker TX Ranger: Pilot", The Guardian (2006), Midnight Ride, Pearl Harbor, Windtalkers- mowed down by Japanese soldiers at the beginning Pete Antico- plays one of the laughing flying minions beheaded by Lambert in Highlander 2 Theo Kypri- Tomorrow Never Dies, NTSV, Band of Brothers, Mummy Returns Roel Failma- 24, Inception (third guard shot by DiCaprio) Norman Howell- 24, Predator, various other deaths in demo reel Kanin Howell- Mr. Brooks (stunt double), Death Sentence Peter Kent- Raw Deal, Re-Animator, Smallville: Precipice episode (throat slit presumably by Anson Mount), stargate sg-1 (plays a character named Kintac and plays another character Bak'al who dies in another episode) Erik Rondell- Ghosts of Mars, 24, The Patriot (decapitated by cannonball), Blue Streak (?) ACTORS/ACTRESSES: Peter MacNicol- dies temporarily after being stabbed by Dennis Keiffer in AGENTS OF SHIELD: The Well Christopher Judge- NCIS: LA- shot to death by LL Cool J Kimberley Davies- shot to death along with Anthony Hickox by Jon Pennell while she and Hickox are questioning Mystro Clark in a locker room about Dolph Lundgren's innocence. Navid Negahban- American Sniper- shot to death by Mido Hamada after Mido kills Navid's son with a power drill tool Cliff M. Simon- NCIS: LA- shot to death by LL Cool J; 24- thrown off stairway after being axed by Kiefer; NCIS: New Orleans- betrayed & shot to death by Evan Gamble Michael Nouri- Inner Sanctum II- killed by a demon in one of Mariel's visions Deobia Oparei- Depth Charge- shot to death by Jason Gedrick; Out for a Kill- blown up by a bomb explosion at the start of the film; DOOM- killed by the creatures Roger R. Cross- 24, Ballistic: Ecks Vs. Sever, Interceptor Force 2, Fringe, Chuck, Day the Earth Stood Still, Stargate SG-1 (mentioned), X-Files (1995 episode; presumably); Arrow: 2x07- shot to death after being ambushed by Hilton. Conor O'Farrell- Revolution- stabbed by Elizabeth Mitchell, 24- commits suicide Christian Kane- 24: The Game, Good Day for It (shot by Joe Flanigan) Steve Bacic- NCIS: LA- Burned; Odysseus movie Raphael Sbarge- Star Trek: Voyager, Prison Break, 24, Carnosaur- shot to death by a quarantine team after radioing for help Adonis Maropis- Chuck, Scorpion King, 24, Hidalgo- shot by Silas Carson Michael J. Nelson- Final Justice episode (dies as voice of Goosio); presumably killed off-screen as Jack Perkins by Trace Beaulieu's Dr. Clayton Forrester using unknown circumstances in Night of the Blood Beast (Turkey Day) episode; killed in the Deadly Mantis episode as Dr. Peanut after Mike Nelson helps Peanut & his cohorts arm a bomb device on their deep ape planet; dies as one of the Observers when Mike accidentally blows up their planet in The Deadly Bees Bridget Jones- dies as Flavia in Space Mutiny and as Mr. B Natural in Night of the Blood Beast (Turkey Day). Mary Jo Pehl- dies as Jody the Nanite in Leech Woman episode Frank Conniff- dies in final episode by going to second banana heaven Trace Beaulieu- dies in final episode as Clayton Forrester; mentioned later Paul Chaplin- dies as Nate the Nanite clown in Gorgo, dies as Pitch the devil in Night of the Blood Beast (Turkey Day), Ray Park- Slayer (?), Nikita??? Faran Tahir- Star Trek, Iron Man, NCIS: LA Ravil Isyanov- 24, Octopus, Transformers 3 (shot/zapped by Keith Szarabajka); Defiance, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Alias- Season 2 (as Luri) Aaron Stanford- Call of Duty 5: World at War, X-Men: The Last Stand C. Thomas Howell- Revolution Yorgo Constantine- 24, Live Free or Die Hard, Fast Five James Morrison- The One, 24, Wilderness Survival for Girls- falls to his death, Seeds of Destruction- ko'ed by one of the protagonists and later killed by the avalanches he has helped create. Endre Hules- 24 (twice) Greg Ellis- POTC 4, Titanic, The Confession, 24, Star Trek (2009), Mr. & Mrs. Smith, Dexter, possibly got killed by Costas Mandylor in Beowulf (2007) Terry Chen- Befriend and Betray (shot by Byron Mann), Chronicles of Riddick, A Dangerous Man, Godzilla (2014), Battlestar Galactica: Season 1 Pasha D. Lyhnikoff- Star Trek Tom Hanks, Charlize Theron, John Goodman & Bryan Cranston die in Movie: The Movie Jimmy Kimmel skit (aired on Feb. 25, 2012?- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3NwB9PLxss) Benito Martinez- Mandrake- consumed by one of the creatures after Max Martini lures the creature into coming towards the two of them. Josiah D. Lee- Olympus Has Fallen (pilot who mows down a bunch of guys), Team America (Kim Jong Il voice), Crank: High Voltage (?; possibly killed since he plays a thug) Noel Guigliemi- Cinemorgue original page deaths, Angel, X-Files, the Barrio Murders- throat slit by the killer, CSI- slits his own wrists to avoid having to suffer any longer in the jail cell. Category:Blog posts